


impulse control is for the weak

by partiallight



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Behind the Scenes, Danmaca spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28918752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/partiallight/pseuds/partiallight
Summary: Tenn finally gets to hit Iori.With an axe.(Danmaca, behind the scenes.)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	impulse control is for the weak

The filming of La Danse Macabre was extraordinary.

They’re used to filming together-- IDOLiSH7, Re:vale, and them, TRIGGER. ŹOOĻ, too, isn't exactly new company by now. They’re used to filming together, but Tenn has rarely ever needed as much impulse control as today.

Izumi Iori’s clothing might be padded, but that does not mean Tenn wants to risk hurting his brother’s band member.

Well, he really wanted to punch Izumi Iori, but like. Not with a giant prop axe.

“You can hit him a little harder, Kujo-san!” The director enables Tenn’s lack of restraint.

_Oh?_

“Tenn-nii, give it your all!”

The laugh that comes out of Tenn’s mouth isn’t Vida, but his own. It passes. It’s oddly cathartic after all that TRIGGER went through, to be able to have this role, to be able to whack Izumi Iori with an axe.

 _Would be great to do that to_ **_ŹOOĻ_ ** _, too_ , he thinks.

Tenn remembers the time Izumi Iori called him a helicopter parent, and he lunges at him with the axe.

“Great emotion! Keep that up for the other fight scenes!”

“Hey, hey, director-san. That scene where Vida cuts up Kabane into pieces. Is that shown, too, or is it just hinted at?”

“Oh, we want it to be available to audiences of most ages, so--”

“Oh, I see.”

 _Unfortunate_.

* * *

“You know, Tenten is kind of scary with an axe. Like Sou-chan but with more killing intent.” Tamaki takes another spoonful of King Pudding. He’s already filmed his death scene, so he’s mostly here to cheer the other ones on.

“When have I ever had a killing intent?” Sougo smiles at Tamaki innocently.

They hear a pained whine from the set and look up. 

“Listen, Kujo-san. My clothes are padded, but my head is not. Please be more careful with that axe.” Iori holds his head and sighs.

“Sorry, my bad.” Tenn smiles a truly terrifying smile and drops the axe on Iori’s foot. “Whoops. I guess I am clumsy today.”

“Tenn-nii, do you want water--”

“Nanase-san, don’t enable him.”

* * *

“I can’t believe Yuki killed our kouhai.” Momo fake-sobs as he watches Tenn act out his death scene.

Riku, on the other hand, is actually sobbing. “Tenn-nii’s character deserved better!”

“And mine didn’t?” Momo pouts.

“Yours, too, Momo-san!”

Tenn ignores all of this carefully, hoping that his face doesn’t show his amusement.

“You bastard,” Gaku says, going off-script entirely. “Why’d you have to die like that?”

“Sorry, we need you to stay on script.” The director sighs. “Why does everyone seem to want Vida to live?”

"Have you _seen_ Vida?" Maybe Gaku has less impulse control than Tenn.

Tenn is glad to have good friends and good enemies.

He vows to keep the axe in his room in case Izumi Iori annoys him again.

(Besides, it's a nice memory.)


End file.
